The Beginning
by OP555
Summary: Harry Potter Is a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. One day while training with his Sensei Sakura an Elderly Man appears. He claims Harry Is a Wizard. Follow Harry on his adventures at Hogwarts. Prelude To Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations
1. Chapter 1

Year 1984

Snape stood in front of Dumbledore filled with rage, "what do you mean you LOST LILY'S SON" he depended as Dumbledore sighed, "he was playing with his Aunt's son one day and he vanished. But I will find him," he explained as Snape nodded, "you better," he said coldly.

The Beginning

A elderly man sat in a chair before a desk. He had smiled happily as he placed his wand on the desk and walked over to the window. He smirked as he looked at the window,

"I've finally found you Harry and just in time,"

Chapter 1 The Man From Nowhere

A classroom filled with young children each child around 11 years old. Shino stood in front of the room, "today we shall be ending class early due to the Kage Summit," he said. Boruto jumped up, "yeah we're done for the day," he said as Sarada adjusted her glasses glaring at the boy. Boruto stood up pointing to his chest, "I'm going to pull a totally amazing prank who wants to join in," he said. Shikadai pointed at Boruto, "you idiot they're's a Kage Summit today there's no way you can pull that off," he said. Boruto grinded, "that's even more reason too," he said with a smile. Inojin spoke, "he can't go we have training after school," he said as Chocho sighed "gotta pass on that I've got plans with Anko Sensei today," she said.

* * *

Hinata and Himawari stood before the grave of Neji Hyuga. Himawari looked to her mother, "you think he will like them," she asked as Hinata nodded, "I'm sure he will," she told her daughter. Himawari smiled, "Daddy and Brother need to come next time," she said as Hinata smiled, "I'm sure they will," she told her daughter.

* * *

Rock lee and Metal Lee ran in handstands across the ground. Rock Lee yelled out, "Youth Lives," he screams.

* * *

Harry Potter was proud to say that he was perfectly normal, thank you very much. He was a genius but was the last person you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious. He had better things to do. You see Harry was a ninja. Harry was a genius, no Itachi or Kakashi by any means but still good. He graduated and became a genin at age 10 and was place on Team Four with Mirai Sarutobi and Denki Hyūga. His jounin instructor was Sakura Haruno a member of the legendary Team 7 and former teammate of the Seventh Hokage. It had been about a year since he became a ninja.

He was currently walking across the water as Sakura spoke, "focus Harry keep that chakra moving," she order as he took a breath. Mirai was struggling as Denki ran up a tree. Denki needed to improve his chakra control before he could even try Water Walking.

Harry let out a scream as he felt his chakra freeze and he fell into the lake he stood on. Sakura sighed as she jumped up. She flew over landing on the water as she shoved her hand into the lake and grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him up. Mirai turned and laughed before falling into the water. Before she fell in she let out a scream, "screw you Potter," Harry smirked, "bitch," he said with a grin. Sakura sighed as she transported them out of the lake and onto the grass. He smiled as Denki landed on the ground, "Sakura Sensei I did it," he said as he fell to his knees. Sakura smiled, "So you did it all one hundred times"she said cockily. Denki signed sadly as he ran back up the tree.

Sakura called out, "Mirai why don't you stop you've been doing great," she said as Mirai nodded jumping from the water to the grass. She looked at Harry, "you as well," she added. Harry nodded as he walked over to a tree where his clothes laid. He dried off and slipped into his clothes. He grabbed his phone and began to scroll down.

* * *

A man appeared with a pop outside the door of Harry's apartment. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in the Village Hidden In the Leaves. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that reached the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.

He smiled, "so this is where he lives," he said as he knocked on the door. No response. He sighed, "I must find him," he said turned and began to walk out of the complex.

As he walked down the streets of the village people looked at him. Young men and woman whispered to each other. The man wondered where Harry was. It was then a young boy around the age of Harry walked passed him. The boy carried cans of red paint. The boy had spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on each of his cheeks. He wore a black jacket. He was grinning has if excited for something. The boy was Boruto Uzumaki. The elderly man looked down,"young man," he said as the boy turned around, "whatcha want old man," he said anger in his voice. The elder smiled, "I was hoping you may know Harry Potter," he asked as Boruto snarled, "Yeah he was my classmate graduated early last year," he said as the elder nodded, "do you have any idea where he is," he asked. Boruto groaned out, "I don't know probably training. I know from Sarada that they train at training ground seven," he said before waving, "listen I've gotta go bye old man," he said as ran forward. The elder sighed, 'wait shouldn't he be in school," he wondered before sighing. This place made no sense.

* * *

Harry and Mirai ran at her directly on opposite sides. They both lunged forward with a barrage of punches. Sakura grabbed Harry's fist and flipped him over her shoulder and delivered a kick to Mirai's stomach. They both fell to the ground. Denki was lying against a tree sleeping as Harry wiped sweat from his forehead. Sakura grinned, "that's enough," she said. A man approached the group. Mirai and Harry stood facing the man. Sakura in front of them, "how did he get into the village," Sakura thought before speaking her voice cold, "who are you and how did you get into this village," she said. Harry and Mirai removed kunai from their hoster as Denki stood up activating his eyes. The man smiled, "my name is Albus Dumbledore and I would like to speak to Harry in private," he said as Harry glared at Dumbledore, "if you want to do something say it infront of my teammates," he spat as Sakura nodded, "I'm quite interested in how you got into our village," she said. Sakura was not happy. Dumbledore walked over to Harry, "here you are Harry," he said handing him a letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry stared at the letter before he bursted out laughing. Sakura glared at Dumbledore, "you think you're funny," she said as the man looked at them in shock, "you were with them for a year surely they told you about your parents ," he said as Harry froze, "what are you talking about they died in a… crash or something starts with a c," he said angrily. Dumbledore sighed, "CAR CRASH! A car crash killing Lily and James Potter absolutely not," he said before he sighed, "Harry first of all you're a wizard," he told the boy who laughed. Dumbledore sighed,"magic is real," he said as Sakura held up her hand, "alright buddy you're insane," she said as he removed a small stick from his robe and waved it shooting a beam of light at Denki. Sakura jumped in the way grabbing the beam and crushing it in her hand. It shattered like glass Mirai ran forward running through of hand signs, "Wind Style Wind Bullet," she fired a blast of wind at him blasting him into a tree as he fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura spoke

"We need to bring him to Naruto,"

* * *

Sakura entered the office of the Seventh Hokage. Dumbledore over her shoulder as he looked up, "was that the guy I sensed," he said casually as Sakura nodded. Harry, Mirai and Denki bowed, "Good Afternoon Lord Naruto," they greeted they're Hokage and savor of the world. He was the hero that ended the Fourth Great Ninja War. The Nines Tails Jinchuriki and Master of Sage Mode. Harry spoke, "this guy thinks I'm a wizard," he said with a snicker. Naruto smiled, "fill me in,"he ordered as Sakura told Naruto of the events that had taken place. Naruto sighed, "we should hear him out," he said Sakura glared, "he attacked my student," she spat shocking Harry. No one spoke to Naruto like that not even his wife. Naruto stood, "how do you know he was going to hurt Denki," he asked calmly. Sakura sighed, "fine we'll do it your way," she placing Dumbledore down on the ground as he began to wake up. Dumbledore stood up, "what happened," he said as Sakura spoke her voice cold, "you shot at my student I protected him," she said as Mirai nodded, "you were taken out by my Wind Style Wind Bullet," she explained as Harry glared at her, "I could have done that," he said as she grinded, "oh really what's your Chakra Nature," she said looking at him with a condescending smirk. Harry ran at her throwing a punch forward only for Sakura to reach in grabbing his shirt and holding him above the ground. Sakura smirked, "Harry stop now," she order as Mirai smiled before Sakura shot her a glare,"you as well Mirai" she said as they both sighed. Dumbledore spoke, "I'm sorry for freaking you out. I was simply going to give him a pig's tails I thought it would be quite humorous," he said as Naruto frowned, "well it wasn't. You're lucky I'm in charge now I depend answers who are you," he said his voice loud and full of power . Dumbledore sighed " My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said as Naruto nodded, "please to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves now can I see some magic," he said as the man nodded. Harry looked with interested. The old man held a stick and waved it muttered the words, wingardium leviosa as a scroll on Naruto's desk levitated in thin air. Harry's jaw hung open. Mirai stared, "what the actual hell," she muttered as Denki simply fainted. Sakura grabbed him and looked at Dumbledore, "alright let's stay we believe you," she started as Naruto held up his hand, "It makes sense when you think about certain things," he said as Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Otsutsuki," she thought as he nodded. Sakura turned to Dumbledore, "so what does this have to do with Harry," she asked as he sighed, "first he needs to learn the truth," he said as Harry glared, "the truth about what!," he said in anger. Dumbledore sighed sadly, "you're parents death Harry," he said as Harry grew stiff before nodding his head. Naruto stiffened he had a bad feeling in his guts.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Around Twenty years ago an evil wizard named Voldemort began amassing power. You're parents the some of the greatest I've ever see. Headboy and Headgirl in their day. But not as good as him. Voldemort went to your house and casted the killing curse. You're mother did something she kept you safe. After killing your mother and father he tried to kill you. His Curse rebound hitting him. He has not been seen since but I don't think he's dead," The Headmaster explained. Harry shook his head knocking away the shock, "ok so what's this letter," he asked as the Headmaster smiled, "I would like to invite Harry to attend Hogwarts," he said as Mirai held up her hand, "so wait how did the bastard get here you're clearly not from this world," she said with a glare. She gripped her kunai ready to kill the man at the drop of a coin. Dumbledore sighed, "I think he was transported here in a fit of Accidental Magic," he said as Naruto nodded, "but why did he gain chakra was that magic as well… no that's not possible. Strange but stranger things have happened. I will need to have a word with Sasuke," he thought as he grinded, " I will think about it," he said as the elder grew stiff. Dumbledore glared, "Harry will be attending Hogwarts," he said as Harry opened his mouth but Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto stood up. He glared at Dumbledore, "Harry is a citizen of the Hidden Leaf and that will be up to what he and I choose. He is under my protection," he said in anger. How dare this old man walk into his village and give him an order. Naruto sighed, "I want everyone out of this room. Harry, Sakura you stay," he said before looking at Mirai, "Mirai you're in charge of Dumbledore no restrictions," he said as she nodded. As they exited the room Naruto looked at Harry, "I want you to go to Hogwarts," he said as Harry's jaw dropped, "why," he asked as Naruto sighed, "we need information," he said as Harry's eyes widened before he nodded, "so you want me to learn about this world and report back to you," he said as Sakura placed her hand on his head, "you're a strong kid and don't worry we can hold down the fort without you for a while," she said as Harry beamed, "so what will we tell Dumbledore," he said as Sakura smiled, "that you can go as long as he does not interfere in your training. I will know if you slack off and if you do I'm coming for you," she said with a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Naruto called for Dumbledore to reenter the room. Dumbledore entered the room and Naruto explained his plan as Dumbledore nodded, "alright but I must ask we come up with a cover story," he said as Naruto nodded, "alright yeah well make it fast I've got a very important meeting to get to soon," he said as everyone nodded. Sakura smiled, "ah yes the summit is today," she said as he nodded. Dumbledore explained that he would tell everyone Harry had been staying with his muggle family. At those words Moegi ran into the room, "Lord Naruto bad news," she said as he stood, "damnit I can't deal with all this right now," he said. Sakura sighed, "I need to get home, I promised Sarada I would hang out with her after school," she said before looking to her team, "you guys have the rest of the day off," she said as Dumbledore looked at Harry, "would you like to get your supplies," he asked as Harry looked at Naruto who nodded, "we can spare a genin. In all honesty the guards are to keep you guys happy. Were the Five Kage," he said with a smile as Harry laughed.

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki smiled as he held his paint brush. The words written across the Hokage Mountain.

The First Hokage

"Idiot"

The Second Hokage

"bigot"

The Third Hokage

"perv,"

The Fourth Hokage

"Geezer,

The Fifth Hokage

"Hag"

The Sixth Hokage

"Masked Gramps"

The Seventh Hokage

"Shitty Oldman,"

Naruto appeared grabbing Boruto's wrist,"would you knock it off already give me a break already Boruto," he said in anger as he slammed his fist into Boruto's head, "no fair using Body Flicker," Boruto said as Naruto sighed, "I have to meet with the other Kage so can you clean up this mess," he asked as Boruto glared, "then clean it with me," he said. Naruto grabbed Boruto and jumped up to the top of the mountain removing the rope Boruto had tied around himself. He had not mastered Tree climbing yet. Naruto placed his hand on Boruto's head, "Boruto… with what I do now, all the people in this village are like a family. So there will be times that you won't be able to have me as a father all to yourself. I know this must be hard for you… but you must learn to endure it. You're a shinobi too, aren't you?," he said kindly.

* * *

Sarada entered her house and smiled to see her mother sitting in the kitchen. She sighed as she entered, "Mom... some boys are sooo...stupid. Well, he is...kinda similar to me in some ways too... When it comes to dads...we're both totally Shannarō!" she said as Sakura looked down at her daughter with a smile, "the stupid one's become the best," she said vaguely.

* * *

A figure walked through the woods. He turned at the sound of noise. This man was Sasuke Uchiha and he spoke coldly, "who's there," he said coldly. He drew his sword.

* * *

Naruto entered a room he looked around the room. There sat a round table with Gaara, Kurotsuchi, Chōjūrō, Darui sitting there glaring at him. Gaara smiled, "Hello Seventh Hokage," he said as Naruto removed his hat and placed it on the table, "sorry for being late I got lost on the road to life," he said as everyone laughed.

Years ago a Nine Tailed Fox appeared. It's tails created tidal waves and destroyed mountains. The ninjas rose up to defend their villages. "Hold it back and wait for Lord Minato" a ninja yelled. One ninja stood before the beast, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. However the beast was too strong, so he sealed it away at the cost of his life. He sealed it into a baby boy, his son. He wanted the boy to be treated as a hero, but everyone disagreed. The villagers thought the boy was the fox. A decree was passed not to speak of the beast inside the boy, but that didn't stop parents. Everyone told their kids to stay away, the boy was bad news and would hurt them. It didn't help that he was a good for nothing. His grades were bad and he couldn't create a simple clone. He was completely alone. But than he became a ninja and was put on a team with his crush Sakura Haruno and rival Sasuke Uchiha. He worked hard and slowly but surely people started to acknowledge him. But than tragedy struck, Sasuke left their home for power to kill his brother. The boy promised Sakura he would bring their friend back. The two fought and the boy was defeated. He trained for two years with a legendary ninja, and returned only to learn an organization was after the fox, and if they got it and removed it he would die. Sakura gained intel during a fight of where Sasuke was. The boy chased after him and failed once more. Things don't get any better, the organization started making moves and killed high up leaf ninja. His master he spent two years with got a lead on the leader, and went after him and was killed by him, by Pain. The boy trained and became a sage and beat Pain and saved his home and everyone acknowledged him. Things were looking up until Sasuke joined the organization, and swore to destroy the leaf. Madara Uchiha started the Fourth Great Ninja War in order to get the two remaining beasts. Many died, most protecting the boy. However Sasuke returned with the promise to become Hokage and The Boy befriended the Fox whose name was Kurama . The Boy and his teammates fought many battles and ended the war however. Sasuke made his goal of killing the kages known. The Boy stepped up and they fought once more with great new powers. They fought as the two most powerful beings alive for at least a day. But the boy won and changed Sasuke. The boy suffered great pain but he overcame that pain. The boy had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage. But he became known as the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki!

End Of Chapter 1 The Man From Nowhere

Chapter Two Diagon Alley

AN so this story will be once a week. I am not stopping Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations. When I put this up I will have the whole thing typed. I'm going to say 7 or 8 chapters. It will ended with Harry saving Hermione from the Troll. As you saw this covered chapter 700. To make it clear Harry was in Boruto's class for years but became a ninja before Boruto and co.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Diagon Alley

Harry and Dumbledore appeared in the streets of London. Harry looked around as Dumbledore gestured to his headband. Harry removed as Dumbledore spoke,

"would you mind if I changed your clothes," he asked kindly as Harry shook his head, "nah just don't mess with the headband," he said gripping it tightly. The headband was sign of loyalty to one's village. Harry had never been prouder than when he had been given it by Shino a year ago. Five years of work. Dumbledore nodded as he waved his wand and Harry was wearing a blue t shirt and black pants his headband in his pocket. Dumbledore handed Harry a list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry sighed, "this is more than Shino Sensei ever gave us," he muttered as Dumbledore laughed. Harry looked to the headmaster, "where are we," he asked as Dumbledore smiled, ,"we are in a place called London," he said as Harry nodded. He looked around and saw two men across the streets that was filled with weird metal things. They moved on their own. Harry couldn't figure out what they were. Was london so big you couldn't walk or take a train. Why need these large metal things. He saw a man in a uniform carrying a strange weapon on him. It was made of metal. Harry determined he would have to stop him from pulling the trigger. Who knows what it did. They arrived at a tiny pub. Harry looked around, "always know your surroundings," Sakura would tell him. Dumbledore smiled, "This is it," said Dumbledore, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place," he told him as Harry nodded his eyes looking around as he wondered, "can I trust this guy," he thought as he shook his head If Lord Hokage trusted him then he could. The entered the pub.

Everyone wearing robes turned, "Dumbledore," they all whispered. Then their eyes moved to Harry who used his hair to cover his scar. A few old women were sitting in a corner. Harry noted how weak they looked. The bartender spoke, "can I get you something Professor Dumbledore," he asked as the Headmaster shook his head. "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business" he told him moving to place his hand to Harry's shoulder as Harry sent him a glare. "Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this can this be ? " he asked as Harry sighed. The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter . What an honor." He rushed out from behind the bar, towards Harry and grabbed his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry felt himself tense. Every Eye was on him and it worried him. Harry somehow he was not sure what he should do.

Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle.

Harry kept shaking hands with everyone. He grew annoyed. He had time off and was spending it with an old man in a pub. Harry frowned, "I should play some Tekken with Denki later," he thought.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell! Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."Dumbledore said , "P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." he said with a stutter. Harry tried not to sigh ,"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" he asked like a five year old. He sounded like Himawari. Quirrell spoke "D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Quirrell. They made their way into the back. The headmaster tapped the wall three times with the point of his wand. A hole appeared and grew bigger. Harry eyes grew wide at the sight before. The headmaster spoke,

"Welcome to Diagon Alley,"

Harry looked around and he had to admit the place looked impressive. Harry looked back at the archway to see it shrink instantly back into solid wall. They walked down the street and up to a bank.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry grinned, "I could do it," he told the headmaster who laughed. Dumbledore lead him in. "Morning," said Dumbledore to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of Harry Potter's safe." the old man said as the goblin looked at him "You have his key, sir?". The old man handed him a key and Harry wondered, "why does he have my key," he wondered as they sat in a cart. Dumbledore and the Goblin spoke of something Harry tuned out, "can you get the you know what please," the Headmaster asked as the Goblin nodded.

The Goblin who was named Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came out, and as it cleared, Harry's jaw dropped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. "All yours," smiled the Headmaster. Harry smiled before realizing he could never use it. There was no exchange for any of this to Ryo. Harry grabbed some money as Dumbledore smiled and spoke, "The gold ones are Galleons, Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough," he explained as Harry nodded, "so many times types of money," he thought.

They exited the bank and Dumbledore spoke, "let's get your robes," he said as Harry nodded, "so much stuff," he said as the Headmaster laughed. They walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I have somethings to take care of and was hoping you would be ok on your own for awhile," he said as Harry nodded.

Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone. "Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." she told him.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello, Hogwarts, too?" the boy asked as Harry nodded, "yeah," he said. He didn't like this boy. The boy spoke "My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands, Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." he said with a smile. Harry glared. "Play Quidditch at all?" the boy asked as Harry sighed, "no," he said as the boy kept talking,

"I do Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?" he asked as Harry sighed, "once more no," he said the boy kept going, "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he said as Harry sighed. The boy looked to him ,"where's your mom and dad," he asked as Harry sighed, "they're dead," Harry told him.

The boy spoke "Oh, sorry," he said, "you're not sorry," he thought as the boy spoke "But they were our kind, weren't they?" he asked as Harry glared, "they were a Witch and Wizard," he said as he felt his stomach drop, "don't say it," he thought.

Harry glared as the boy spoke "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" he said.

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, happy to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," the boy said as Harry nodded, "yeah whatever," he said. Harry kept note of the names as he exited the room and met with the Headmaster.

They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts.

Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either , but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. They went and invested in potion ingredients. Dumbledore looked to Harry, "let's get you're wand I'm going to assume you don't need an owl.," he said as Harry nodded wondering what that even meant.

They entered Ollivanders and "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry, "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course," he said as Harry nodded, "yeah the wood stick choses," Harry thought. Mr. Ollivander smiled as he went to touch Harry's scar.

He spoke sadly "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do." he said softly as Harry smiled, "It's not your fault what others do with your weapons," Harry said.

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked as Harry nodded, "well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." he told Harry as he nodded. Harry tried a few wands and nothing happened.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches,." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand. The room was quite. Dumbledore spoke, "strange," he said as Mr Ollivander spoke, ""I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather just one other. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches.I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." he told Harry who nodded not caring at all. Dumbledore gave Harry his tickets for what was called the Hogwarts Express.

Harry returned to his apartment and and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. There was still a month left till Hogwarts and Harry wondered what he should do. ,"I need to talk to my landlord," he thought as he entered his room.

End Of Chapter Two Diagon Alley

Chapter Three Platform Nine and Three-Quarters


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Once month had passed since Harry went to Diagon Alley. Team Four was training.

Sakura blocked a blow from Denki easily as Mirai and Harry spared. Harry blocked a blow from Mirai with his left arm going in for a punch with a right hook as Mirai doughed, "screw this," Mirai said as she jumped back and rushed Harry as he rolled to the side and threw three shuriken at Mirai as they slammed into her chest. Harry smirked, "I won't fall for it," he said as she vanshined in a puff of smoke and a log fell to the ground. Mirai appeared behind him and delivered a harsh spin kick to his left side sending him flying into a tree. She ran at him taking out a kunai and throwing it at Harry as he rolled out of the way and created a clone, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," his clone formed a rasengan in his hand as Sakura spoke, "stop," she ordered shocking Harry as he tripped as his face slammed into the ground. Mirai let out a laugh as Sakura smirked, "Sakura Sensei, why'd you stop us," Mirai complained as Sakura laughed, "cause I'm hungry," she said as Harry cleaned dirt from his face and laughed. They walked to Ichiraku as they sat down.

Mirai spoke, "so bastard you leave tomorrow right," she said as he nodded, "yeah it's a pain in the ass but whatever," he said as Denki sighed, "can't disobey Lord Naruto," he said as Sakura snickered as Tenchi placed ramen before them. Sakura smiled, "you're helping out today I see," she told the elder she had known her entire life as Tenchi nodded, "I help out sometimes for fun or whenever I know Naruto's going to be here," he said as Sakura smiled. She had always liked Tenchi. He was an amazing man. He had given Naruto ramen when no one else would do anything but glare at him with hate. The same hate Sakura herself used to have for the Hokage.

* * *

The next day Harry stood at the gates talking with the guard. Akira was away on a mission so he had taken his place. With the man was a white dog. The man was Kiba Inuzuka. Harry laughed, "so they call it Hogwarts," he said as Kiba barked out a laugh, "what kinda name is that," he said as Harry looked at his phone and sighed. He needed to get going. Kiba spoke , "well let me know if you have any issues Naruto's going to let me be Eighth you know," he said as Harry raised an eyebrow, "sure Kiba sure," he said before Kiba spoke, "Hey I was on a team with Hinata herself when I was a genin," he said as Harry looked at him in shock, "well you're lucky if she's always been that beautiful," he said as Kiba froze. He turned and looked into the sky, "yeah she always was beautiful," he whispered sadly as Harry tilted his head in confusion. He grabbed his trunk and walked off and vanished in a white light.

* * *

Harry stood in Kings Cross Station a few minutes later. He looked at the ticket and frowned Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, "What does that even mean" he thought.

"Dumbledore must have left something out," he thought as he shook his head, "be prepared for the unexpected. This is magic now it's says Three-Quarters. That means it's most likely in the middle," he thought. He looked and saw a spiller, "if I'm wrong I'm going to break my nose," he thought. He knew that was not an option. He heard a voice. The voice of a woman.

"packed with Muggles, of course "

Harry knew muggle was term for a non magical person, "does that only apply to humans," he wondered as swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk and they had an owl. He waited in the shadows.

Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" said a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go " the girl asked.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Harry smiled as he ran between nine and ten. He had been right. He glanced to see a see an officer of some kind. He held a strange metal weapon. Harry glanced, "I need to be careful Magic I can deal with but I don't even know what that metal thing is," he thought. He wondered if he should just run but shook his head, "there might be a trick to it. Like the Sensing Barrier," he thought as he walked up the group.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the woman.

The woman smiled, "Hello, dear, First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. "Yes but I have no idea how to get onto the train," he said as she nodded, "Not to worry, All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." the Woman said as Harry nodded, "okay," Harry said.

Harry grabbed his trolley and pushed in the direction of the wall. It appeared to be solid. He glared at it, "if it fails I'm using that jutsu on it," he thought with a quick smirk. He rushed forward and ran through the wall and he nearly fell over on the other side. He looked over to a scarlet steam engine. He heard a loud voice, "it's a girl," he said as he turned but the source of the voice was gone, "well shit," he thought. He was careful not to use his full power when lifting his trolley. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. He heard a boy talking to his grandmother outside. He had lost his toad. Harry walked to the end of the train and found an empty compartment. He tried to placed the trunk in a compartment. He made it looked like a struggled. A red head walked up to him "Want a hand?" he asked. Harry nodded but inside he was cringing, "i don't need help from you," he thought in anger. His pride had been hurt. Mirai could never know he had looked this weak in front of others. The red head George spoke "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" he said as his twin came over. With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. Harry wiped a nervous sweat from his head knocking his hair aside. "What's that?" Fred said suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. "Blimey," George said. Fred spoke "Are you" he asked as George nodded "He is," he said. Fred smile, "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. "What?" said Harry. "Harry Potter, " the twin said loudly. Harry sighed, "damn it I didn't want that to get out till I knew what I was dealing with. Better say something don't want to make them suspicious," he thought as Harry nodded, "yeah I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" the mother called as they nodded, "Coming, Mom." they yelled With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. Harry sat down at the window and watched the family. He listened to them as they're mother mentioned a blowing up a toilet. Harry found himself smirking, "I say knocking down a tree with that jutsu beats that," he thogut cockly. When the boys mentioned meeting him he was disturbed by the words of the little girl. Ginny he recalled.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

Harry was taken back, "oh creepy like legit. Is she blushing oh my god," he thought as he shook his head, "frame is scary," Harry thought. When no one was looking he took out pencil from his bag and aimed it at Ginny's head, "It would be so easy to hit you," he thought before placing it down, "nah that's something the bitch would do," he thought. He frowned as the girl began to cry. He sighed, "if you want to learn you have to leave your family what a flawed system," he thought.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. The boy spoke, "Everywhere else is full." he said as Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hey, Ron." Fred said as Harry looked. The twins were back, "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." George told him as Ron nodded "Right," Ron sighed. "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then," they said taking off.

Ron looked at him, "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron smiled, "Oh well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron said before adding, "And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who," he began as Harry nodded "Yes," he finished before adding , "but I can't remember it."he told the redhead, "Nothing?" Ron said and Harry nodded.

Harry looked at Ron, "Are all your family wizards?" he asked. Ron nodded Yes, I think so, I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." he said as Harry nodded "So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. "I heard you went to live with Muggles, What are they like?" Ron asked. Harry smiled but inside he was worried, "I need to be careful with my lies," he said before speaking, "not very nice. But's that just my family," he said before adding, "wish I had three wizard brothers," for good measure. Ron sighed sadly, "five. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." he said as Harry's eyes narrowed, "so money is an issue here," he thought but didn't voice it. He spoke, "I have to work hard to earn money for things. The first time I've got to go crazy was after I learned I was a wizard and about Voldemort," he said as Ron gasped, "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people " he began as Harry held up his hands, "it's a names. What's it gonna do beat me up with a bat," he said with a grin as Ron laughed nervously. They begen to talk as Harry found himself enjoying this slightly. He missed Denki though. They ate food from the Trolley and soon Harry held a card. Ron explained Chocolate Frogs. Harry looked at his and saw he had Albus Dumbledore.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!" "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day,"Ron said before adding, "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." he said as Harry shook his head.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" he said as Harry bit back a grin, "he will turn up," Harry said thankful finding the toad was not his job, He had done one too many D ranked missions. Ron went on to talk about his pet rat. Harry found himself listening intenstly.

A bushy haired Girl with rather large front teeth entered the compartment Harry shared with Ron. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice. Harry stared at her taking in every detail. He smiled, "no sorry about that," he told her politely. Ron looked at her

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. He raised his wand waving it frantically. Harry knew it wasn't a spell but telling him would be cruel. "Er — all right." Ron said before he cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she spoke at abnormal speeds and Harry had to be honest it was kind of annoying but he would never say that. He was no bully.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. He could have done it easily if he had used of Shadow Clones but he didn't want to waste chakra on such things.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
"Harry Potter," Harry said .

"Are you really?" Hermione said. "I know all about you, of course I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." she began.  
"Am I?" Harry asked if there was or thing he had to give this girl. It was that she knew her stuff. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

Ron glared at her, "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. Harry was taken back by the sudden action. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." "What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked, Ron began, "Gryffindor, Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." he said as Harry nodded, "that's Voldemort's house," he said as Ron cringed but nodded.

Harry glnaced at scabbers and noticed his he was missing a finger. Harry looked at Ron, "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" he asked as Ron frowned, Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing

something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles someone tried to rob a high security vault." Ron explained. Harry nodded, "really," he asked. Ron nodded, "They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." he explained as Harry nodded not really listening. He wondered how powerful this Voldemort was. Was he like the Seventh and Sasuke.

Ron smiled, "What's your Quidditch team?" he asked as Harry shook his head, "my what," he said in shock. Ron went on a long rant explaining the game. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again and this time it wasn't Hermione. Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. Harry glared at the boy. The boy in the middle spoke, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" he said as Harry nodded, "yeah that's my name," he said as the boy glared. Harry looked to his bodyguards.

He smiled, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said as Harry nodded. Ron laughed at the name. Draco glared back, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't move, "thanks for the offer but get the hell out of my sight," he said letting go of Draco's hand as Draco glared at him storming out of the room. Harry wanted to punch him, but he couldn't. It would be bad if he broke every bone in the kid's body.

Hermione Granger rentered the compartment. "What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor. Harry sighed, "Draco was being a jerk," he said simply. Ron turned to Harry, "You've met Malfoy before?" Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family, They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." Ron explained darkly. He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" he said as Harry saw her freeze. Harry opened his mouth to speak but she was stopped, "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" she said. Harry frowned, "well no," he said as she smiled, "good now get changed," she said turning and walking out the door.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry stepped off the train and was greeted by a massive man speaking,

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed the one called Hagrid, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here." Hagrid told him. Soon the castle came into view and Harry smiled, "nice," he said as Ron stared in amazement. Hagrid roared, "No more'n four to a boat!" , pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted , who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle above. Harry himself looked around. He saw windows and surfaces to walk up. He lowered his head upon command. Hagrid returned Neville's toad. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she said her eyes meeting Harry's as she smiled, "thank god," she thought. She pulled the door wide and led them up a staircase.

They followed her until they reached two doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"

End Of Chapter Chapter Three Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Chapter Four Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she said her eyes meeting Harry's as she smiled, "thank god," she thought. She pulled the door wide and led them up a staircase.

They followed her until they reached two doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"

Professor McGonagall looked at them carefully as Harry took her in, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she explained as Harry nodded. She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron told him as Harry smirked, "Dumbledore wants me here for a reason. He was willing to attack Lord Hokage over it," he thought. Hermione began to talk about everything she had learned. At that moment About twenty ghosts had just came through the back wall. Harry turned reaching for a kunai as he stopped himself. He could not use kunai. He had no kunai. One of the ghost talked about someone called peeves. Professor McGonagall returned. One by one, the ghosts floated through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line,and follow me." she ordered as everyone obeyed. Harry found himself in the line as they entered what was called the Great Hall. The ceiling was filled with stars. Hermione looked at Harry, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." she told him. He smiled back with a quick nodded. That information would be useful if he had to walk up they're.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry simply sat there in shock, "what the hell have I gotten myself into," he thought. McGonagall started to call names as Harry waited for his. "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Hermione took longer than the others. He wondered why it was as if the hat was making a difficult choice. The hat yelled out, ""GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groaned as Harry glared at him before stopping. Harry stood as more were sorted. Draco, Slytherin and with that Harry heard his name. As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry sat down and the hat was placed on his head. He know one thing he had no desire to be in Slytherin.

"My word you are a weird one you shinobi,"

Harry eyes grew wide, "can you hear my thoughts," he asked in fear.

"Yes of course and don't worry about me giving you away,"

Harry sighed, "good," he thought

"You would do amazingly in Slytherin no no that's not true you would end up killing someone in a week yes it better be GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled out the last word. Harry smiled this would do nicely.

He made his way to the Gryffindor table sitting down next to Ron. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell at the high table and turned his head. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide. Harry's eyes met his, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!," he said as Harry groaned, "he's insane," Harry thought.

The headmaster begin to speak, ""just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." at the end of his words Harry found himself interested. But he one he couldn't make a couldn't rust exposing his identity. Harry laughed as Ron dug into his food.

The headmaster kept talking, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The Headmaster spoke, "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school sang:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Harry slammed his head into the table, "god damn it I think I missed D ranked missions," he thought. The Headmaster spoke, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" he said as the Gryffindor first years followed Percy out of the Great Hall, and up the staircase. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she said, "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They entered Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they were obviously in one of the towers they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Everyone moved to head to bed, "I trained earlier today so I'm good will worry about that tomorrow," he thought.

* * *

There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. It was slightly annoying. He had never realized how much he used chakra until now. Not being able to walk on walls alone was weird. Everything in the school seemed to move and Harry found it annoying. The ghosts didn't help, either. They were hard predic. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was annoying Harry wondered if you could kill Peeves. Argus Filch was a bitch Harry had deuced. He had threatened to lock Ron in the dungeons for getting lost. Magic Harry had found was more difficult then he had thought it would be. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes. Harry found things were quite different yet quite the same. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Harry hated it but paid attention, "I did my waiting six years of it," he thought in his head. Professor McGonagall was again different. She was Strict and clever and not someone a first year would want to mess with. Harry was not afraid of course, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Defense Against the Dark Arts was lame and disappointing. Quirrell was a idiot and Harry wondered why the Headmaster would hire such a fool.

That night Harry found himself sitting in the Common Room. He worked on a essay for history when Ron stood, "I'm going to bed," he said as Harry nodded. He smiled as he headed for the door to the Common Room. He stunk out the door and took to the shadows. He made his way to a window and looked both ways as he froze. In the hallway was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled, "where are you going," he asked as Harry smiled, "got to train know anywhere good for it," he asked. The elder smiled, "the forest should do," he said as Harry smiled and nodded, "thanks," he said jumping out the window.

* * *

Harry stood in the forest as he created a clone and gather his chakra. He would get stronger.

* * *

The next day was Harry's first Potions lesson. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was cold down there many complained. Harry offhandedly wondered how cold the Land Of Iron was. Snape started class with roll call. He stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes, Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Harry send him a glare. Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Harry hated how this man talked to him. He wondered if the seventh would mind if he beat Snape up. He would just have to not be seen. Snape walked in front of blackboard, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnare the senses. I can teach you many things if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." he said as Harry was taken back. This man was bad news. There was something about him. Harry didn't trust him.

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at Ron as Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her seat and looking desperate to prove that she isn't a dunderhead. Harry had to admit he felt bad for her. He know how he would feel if some looked down on his skill as a shinobi. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked out of nowhere. Harry was shocked, "he wants me to fail this asshole," he thought in rage. He took a deep breath to clam in chakra. He was nowhere near the level of skill to make it Chakra manifest to the naked eye but letting in loose inside a classroom would not be a good idea.

Harry sighed, "I don't know," he said. Snape sneered, "fame clearly isn't everything." he spat as he ignored Hermione's hand, "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he spat. Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air her arm waving. He glared at Potter , "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" he spat. Harry said nothing.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione stood up. Harry glanced and felt pity, "I'm not sure sir. Hermione's been raising her hand. Give her a chance will you," he asked shooting Hermione a smile. Harry quickly regretted his actions. Snape glared at Hermione, "Sit down!," he ordered. He turned his back to Harry, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" he said loudly. He took a point from Gryffindor and turned his back walking back to the blackboard. Harry looked at Hermione to see she was upset. He sighed, "great, great just freaking great," he thought.

After class Harry looked at Ron, "be right back," he said as Ron looked at him in surprise. Harry turned and frowned when he saw Hermione was already gone, "what am I doing. It's not my problem," he thought as he turned once more and walked to back to Ron.

End Of Chapter Four Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Chapter Five Harry and Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Harry and Malfoy

The following morning Harry found himself in the Great Hall. He was eating breakfast when Ron handed him the Wizarding Paper. Daily Prophet. He read the Headline and his eyes narrowed.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

Harry was worried, "that was the day I went to Gringotts. The day of the summit," he thought as he handed it back to Ron. He supposed he could tell Ron a hint of information, "that was the day I went there," he said as Ron did a double take, "you may have been there," he said as Harry nodded, "yeah maybe," he said.

Harry found himself hating Draco Malfoy almost as much as he hated Mirai Sarutobi, "well no one comes close to that stuck up bitch. Always insulting everyone and thinks she's the best. God she makes me so mad," Harry thought. Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins so he didn't have to see him much. That morning at breakfast Hermione lectured them all with what she had learn from a book called Quidditch Through the Ages It made Neville who was very nervous feel slightly better.

A owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball. "It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red oh," Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..." Harry said with a smirk. Draco Malfoy took the ball from Neville has he walked by. Professor McGonagall was there before Harry had time to decide what to do. "What's going on?" "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." glaring, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. He walked off.

* * *

That afternoon Harry found himself and his classmates on the grounds. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying on the ground.

Madam Hooch, arrived. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she ordered. "Stick out your right hand over your broom,and say 'Up!"' Everyone obeyed, "UP," everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. Hermione and Neville had no such luck. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and then corrected their grips. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kickoff from the ground, hard, Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three two " but Neville nervously kicked the ground and began to rise. Harry saw his scared face as Madam Hooch saw called his name. He knew he should do something. He could easily get Neville down but knew it was a bad idea. He fell and slammed into the ground. Madam Hooch rushed over in worry. "Broken wrist, Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." Harry heard her say before she faced them "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." she said sternly. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in. Harry turned he was done, "you will shut up right now if you know what's good for you," he said coldly. "Look!" said Malfoy, rushing forward and grabbing something,"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." he said holding the Remembrall. Harry stepped forward, "give it back," he said coldly as Hermione glanced at him in interest. Malfoy smiled, "come and get it," he said taking off with his broom. Harry knew he could get it easily if he used his training, "no I need to use a broom," Harry thought taking off with his own. Hermione glared at him, "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble," she yelled. Harry stopped and faced her, "so the rules are more important than your friends," he spat and she looked down as he took off.

Harry and Malfoy stared at each other, "give it back," Harry ordered, "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air. Malfoy landed on the ground as Harry flew forward. He wanted to jump off the broom but he knew better. Harry flew he stretched out his hand a foot from the ground he caught it and landed gently.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He sighed, "god damn it," he knew he would not get expelled. The headmaster wanted him here too badly, "Never in all my time at Hogwarts " she said in anger.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor "

She turned "Be quiet, Miss Patil," she ordered. Harry looked to Ron as he opened his mouth and shook his head, McGonagall looked at him "Potter, follow me, now." she ordered as Harry sighed. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked as Harry tried not to laugh, "what kind of name is Wood," he thought. Wood walked up to them, "Follow me, you two," McGonagall ordered. McGonagall led them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the bit his lip at some of the words. "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker." she said as Wood looked at Harry, "Are you serious, Professor," he asked in shock. Harry was confused, "what the hell is a Seeker," Harry thought. She smiled, "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" she asked as he nodded, "not my first time high in the sky though," he thought, "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, Didn't even scratch himself. He's a genius," she said as Harry simply nodded. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. The Professor spoke, "Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," she explained. Wood spoke, "we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand," he said as she nodded, "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks.," she said before adding, "train hard Potter," she said as he nodded simply he was very confused. She smiled, "Your father would have been proud, He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." Harry eyes grew wide. His father.

* * *

As they ate dinner Harry and Ron sat as Malfoy walked over, "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" he sneered as Harry took a breath, "you're braver now with your buddies," he said with a grin looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy glared at him, "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?," he said with a grin as Ron spoke, "I'm his second, who's yours?" he said as Harry turned, "what," he said as Malfoy, "Crabbe, trophy room tonight," he said as Ron nodded. Ron went on to explain what a second was. Harry sighed, "great. I can't use my powers and I'm in a fight," he thought in anger. Harry looked " what if I wave my wand and nothing happens? I don't know much magic," he said as Ron smirked, "Throw it away and punch him on the nose," he said.

"Excuse me"

They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. Harry looked at her, "are you just going to stand there," he said as she sighed, "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." she said and Ron opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it, "I wouldn't have agreed but Ron spoke for me," he said sending Ron a glared before he added, "I'm sorry and will try not to get caught," he said as Ron looked at him. He must have been surprised at how different he was acting. Hermione looked taken back before glaring at him before turning and walking off.

* * *

Soon it was time and Harry and Ron and they walked to the door. As they exited the main Common Room. He knew Hermione was in the room but said nothing.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

They looked to Hermione who had turned on a lamp "You! Go back to bed!" Ron said meanly as Harry sighed, "Ron," he began as she spoke "I almost told your brother, "Percy he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." she said before adding, "Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." she said as Ron spoke, "go away," he said in anger as she sighed, " Alright fine, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so," she stopped as she stood frozen. The fat lady was gone having on off for a night visit. She looked devastated. Harry sighed, "Hermione we need to go," she turned in surprise, "let's go Ron," he said as she spoke, "I'm coming with you, D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." she said as Ron glared "You've got some nerve" Ron said loudly. Harry looked at her, "I can't let her get in trouble because of me," he thought as he smiled, "that's fine," he said as Ron looked at him in shock. Hermione was annoying but he didn't want her to get in trouble. Harry's head snapped, "let's go," he said as they walked off.

* * *

They entered the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. They waited for five minutes, "He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. Harry felt something coming and spoke, "I hear something," he said as Ron and Hermione nodded, "Filch," Hermione said in fear. They ran off. Hermione squeaked and took off running as Harry followed running as fast as he could without giving himself away. Eventually they stopped and Hermione spoke, "Malfoy tricked you,You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you -Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." she said as Harry nodded, "I know. I thought he was a man and that was a mistake, "Harry said. They walked off and Peeves saw them, "damn he's not detabe," Harry thought.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

They took off running. They ran to the end of the hall and slammed the door. The door was locked. Ron began to freak out as Hermione smiled, "Alohomora," she said she pointed her wand and the door opened. Then Harry froze, "what is behind us, "Harry thought hearing something. He glanced and his eyes grew wide, "HOLY SHIT," Harry thought. He would need to use chakra on that. No he could not use chakra. Before them was a massive three headed dog. Harry opened the door and they ran all the way back to the Fat Lady, "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked in anger as Harry spoke, "pig snout," he said as they entered the spoke, "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" he said as Harry sighed, "It was standing on a trapdoor," he said as Hermione nodded, "yeah I saw that as well," she said looking at him, "It's obviously guarding something," she said as Harry nodded, "you know she's pretty smart," he thought. She glared at them , "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." she said as Harry's jaw dropped, "I take that back she's crazy," Harry thought. Harry and Ron headed up to bed.

End Of Chapter Four Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Chapter Six To Protest What Is Precious


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six To Protest What Is Precious

Malfoy was angry that Harry and Ron remained at Hogwarts when he found out the next day. Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor and for that Harry was greatful. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that Ron saw this as an added bonus. Harry however felt guilty she could have been hurt and he would be at fault. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall a package was dropped in front of Harry.

Harry looked at the letter,

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

"A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one." Ron said looking at Harry.

They left to opened it but were stopped by Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle, Maloy smiled," That's a broomstick, You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." he said as Ron glared as Professor Flitwick appeared behind Malfoy, "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. "Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" he asked as Harry smiled, "A Nimbus Two Thousand," he said as the Professor smiled.

They walked away going about their day. Harry met Oliver Wood for training that night and learned the rules of the game.

* * *

The next day Harry was very confused. Apparently it was some holiday called Halloween. It apparently involved pumpkins as Harry awoke to they're smell. Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to 's partner was Seamus Finnigan Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. Much to his anger.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest" he explained as Harry was taken back by the difficulty.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. Hermione glared at him, "You're saying it wrong,It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long" she snapped, "You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick said.

As they exited the classroom, Ron spoke anger in his voice "It's no wonder no one can stand her,she's a nightmare, honestly." Ron complained. Harry caught a glimpse of her face as she walked by and was startled to see that she was in tears."I think she heard you." Harry told him "So?" Ron said , but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." Harry sighed "Ron that was mean, next time you see her you should apologize" Harry told him remembering some of the things a few of the older villagers had said about him. " Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the great hall, Harry picked up people talking about how she was sobbing in the girl's bathroom. Harry felt slightly guilty for not defending her. He knew very well what his friends and Sensei would think of him leaving a member of his house alone to deal with their pain. He could see Sakura's look of disappointment already, but it wasn't his problem, it's not like he had insult her. As they sat in the great hall "Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban a mess and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair slumped against the table, and gasped "Troll in the dungeons thought you ought to know."He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Harry's eye's widened Hermione wouldn't know about the Troll she was a member his house he had to do something. He recalled the first thing Sakura ever taught Him, Mirai and Denki

Flashback

Sakura Stood in front of the three genin and sighed as she looked at Harry and Mirai's sitting on the opposite sides of the stump where Denki was tied. She looked at the two that sat on the ground and tossed them both boxed lunches,"I'm giving you another chance. Eat but don't give any to Denki. If you do I will have you dropped from the problem" she said before poofing away. Harry stared at his food before sighing, he stood up and picked up some food with his chopsticks and aimed it at Denki mouth. Mirai's smiled, "No he can have mine I've been looking to lose weight," she told Harry feeding some food to a stunned Denki who was blushing at the girl feeding him. As the food entered his mouth the ground began to shake lightning flashed in the sky and killing intent was felt from all directions. Water erupted from the ground as Sakura stood there her face red with rage, "You ungrateful little shits I give you a chance and you dare disobey me!" she screamed grabbing Harry by the collar and putting her face inches from his she spoke, "Well Harry James Potter since it was your bright idea to disobey me. I will be the first to tell you the news" she said before smiling sweetly.

"You all pass"

She dropped a shocked Harry to the ground before she burst out laughing"oh did I get you guys or what you were so scared" Sakura said in between laughs. Denki spoke up"I'm confused we didn't get the bells and we disobeyed you" he asked. Mirai and Harry nodded just as confused. Sakura looked the genin in the and spoke words that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

"In the Ninja World those who break the rules and laws are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. The three of you broke the rules to help a friend. I'm a jounin you can't beat me alone. But together maybe you could. By giving Denki food you showed the level of camaraderie I expect from my team" she told them

They simply looked at her before it hit them. They had passed, the test they were ninja. Sakura raised her hand"Meet me here at 8 o'clock tomorrow we start missions. Now who wants to go out to dinner to celebrate, my treat " she told them.

End Of Flashback

Harry glanced at Ron and wondered what to do. Ron would get in his way, but if he came along maybe they could stop it without him using his powers. He signed, "Ron come on we need to warn Hermione," he said as the two of them stunk off. They hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.  
Peering" Harry already knew it was not Percy but he couldn't tell Ron, not yet. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.  
"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"  
"Search me."  
Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's footsteps.  
"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.  
"Can you smell something?"  
Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils a mixture of old socks And then they heard it low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed at the end of a passage, there was the troll. It was huge, bigger than Harry had expected. But he still had to wait, the condition had yet to be met. He noticed the key was in the lock to the room. He grinned and ran closing the door and locking it as fast as he could, without giving himself away. Ron looked at him" Bloody hell, mate you're fast" he said. Harry nodded," grew up with muggles so I had take muggle gym class," he lied based on the little he remembered from his pre Leaf village schooling. Then he heard it, a loud scream of terror. He looked and realized what he had done, in a moment of complete utter stupidity, He had locked the troll in the girls bathroom. He was ready to end this his way if he had to . They ran to the bathroom. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw in her eyes she was terrified. Harry smirked, despite everything, he was excited. Hermione was a member of his house, Lord Naruto's condition had been met. He had something to protect. Harry removed his robes and tossed them to the ground, and looked at Ron,"Stay here don't interfere," he told his friend. The troll raised its club and swung down at Hermione. Harry ran at the troll so fast Ron could barely see him, and jumped into the air kicking the troll in the back. It stopped its swing halfway and turned around and charged Harry. Hermione screamed ,"Run you idiot", but Harry stood there and crossed his fingers. Harry smiled ,"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he exclaimed creating a single clone. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped, Harry grinned as he gathered his chakra. He extended his right arm as the clone began making spinning motions. Ron and Hermione looked on in shocked as the Troll ran at Harry ,but he stood there forming a blue ball in his hand. He smiled as the clone stepped back and dispelled. He ran at the Troll and threw his right arm forward and yelled out ,"Rasengan,!" He yelled. The ball hit the Troll and sent it flying into the wall. Harry smiled, "Still can't believe I managed to learn that thing, It's Lord Seventh and Lord Fourth move," Harry said to himself before turning around to face his housemates. Hermione was the first to erupt, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT," she said rather loudly. Ron simply looked at him before grinning,"That was wicked," he said Harry laughed. They turn as teachers came in one by one. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "What is going on? And what happened to the troll?" she asked looking at the Troll. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Harry looked at her and spoke, "The three of us need to meet with the headmaster now," he told them. Snape growled, "How dare you speak to a professor like that. That will cost you 10 points," he said, Harry didn't seem to care. The headmaster walked in and saw Harry's missing robes and nodded, "The three of you come with me and all will be explained," the headmaster said. The trio followed the headmaster to his office. Harry was going to come clean to them.

The Trio sat in the headmaster's office and Dumbledore sighed, "So I take it you two know about Harry," he asked. Ron shook his head, "We saw him fight, and makes clones and stuff but we know nothing," Ron told him. Hermione nodded her head clearly still freaked out. Harry felt bad Hermione had nearly died because of his stupid mistake. He chose not to say anything. Dumbledore looked at Harry, "We'll tell them there's no use avoiding it," Harry sighed. "When I was four my cousin and his gang were chasing me and they got me. They started to beat me up. I remember wishing I could be anywhere else, I wanted to be happy. I guess my magic responded as it took me to another world. A world filled with Ninja I know you won't understand any of this. But I arrived around two years after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. I was found and put into an orphanage. At age seven I moved out of the orphanage and got my own place, that Lord Sixth gave me an allowance to pay for. And yeah I lived there until my eleventh birthday," he explained. Ron nodded trying to remember all the information. Hermione, on the other hand, was not satisfied, "That does not explain the powers," she asked. Harry's head snapped in her direction. Harry had couldn't believe he had forgotten that" Well at age Five I entered what I guess you could call Ninja school. I'm actually really good for my age and graduated at ten, "When I entered their world I gain the power to use their abilities," he explained. Dumbledore sighed, "That's all for now you can ask him more later now off to bed you three," he said pointing to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked at him ,"What about Harry?" Ron asked. Harry laughed, "Go back to the common room you can grill me there later," He told them.

As Hermione exited the room Harry knew what he had to do. He rushed out the door and grabbed her arm, "Hermione," he said as she stopped turning as they stood in the hallway. Hermione looked at Harry as he stared, "I'm sorry, "he said as her head snapped, "what," she asked. Harry sighed, "the way I've acted to you is inexcusable. I should have been nicer," he said as she shook her head, "It's fine Harry, you just saved my life," she said as he nodded and held out his hands, "friends," he asked and she was taken back. Hermione slowly grabbed his hand and shook it,

"Friends,"

End Of Story

AN so here it is the time leading up to the first chapter of Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations. As you can see I added something small to the chapter here and showed the full thing. Hope you enjoyed. For the full story check out Harry Potter Naruto Next Generations.

Summary

years have passed since Naruto Uzumaki ended The Fourth Great Ninja War and became Seventh Hokage. Now we follow the story of Harry Potter a young genin and his friends. But there is a catch Harry is a wizard. He must attend Hogwarts keep his secrets hidden and fulfill his duties as a ninja. The former terrorist Orochimaru has made a move on Hermoine Granger setting in motion a chain of events that will change the world forever.


End file.
